c'est moi qui
by Mary D. San
Summary: Étais je à ton goût? Exactement.  Quand Kurogane expérimente, c'est Fye qui déguste ! OS


Bonsoir à tous !

Je reviens à mes premières amours en écriture : le KuroFye de chez Tsubasa !

Un OS qui me traînait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

Profitons du weekend pour scribouiller un petit peu...

Les personnages de TRC appartiennent à CLAMP, elles ont l'obligeance de nous les laisser pour en faire ce que l'on veut... Si elles savaient...?

C'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous sommes à table.

Tous les cinq, Mokona pioche dans toutes les assiettes, dans tous les verres surtout.

Sakura est un peu pompette, voir carrément bourrée, vu la différence entre la quantité d'alcool présente en début de repas et maintenant, qu'elle

tienne ou non l'alcool n'avait aucune incidence. La ptite princesse était bien guillerette, et son chevalier servant pas vraiment mieux...

Et toi, tu es en train de siroter un bon saké... Je sens tes yeux qui se posent sur moi de temps en temps.

Je joue avec la nourriture dans mon assiette, et avec le saké dans mon verre.

Depuis que j'ai... changé... Tout a le gout de cendres dans ma bouche.

Dommage, il me plaisait ce fondant au chocolat...

Je repose ma cuiller.

Et je me serais bien envoyé une ou deux bouteilles de n'importe quel alcool fort de cette table aussi...

Je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière et un léger soupir m'échappe malgré moi.

Rien n'indique que tu l'as entendu, remarque, rien n'indique que tu ne l'as pas entendu non plus.

"Je vais prendre l'air..." Je fais en me levant de table.

Tu hoches la tête.

J'erre quelques temps dans les rues de cette ville.

Voilà plusieurs semaines que l'autre Shaolan m'a pris cet oeil et la moitié de ma magie, et autant de temps que tu as choisi pour moi cette existence.

Et par la même occasion, autant de temps que tu t'es enchaîné à moi, car il n'y a que de toi que je peux me repaître...

Arf...

Mes pas m'ont ramené vers cette auberge où nous logeons pour aujourd'hui. Sakura a récupéré une nouvelle plume en fin de matinée. On repart

demain matin, s'accordant un peu de temps pour se reposer.

Quand je rentre dans la salle, vu l'heure tardive, il n'y a plus personne.

Un sourire passe sur mes lèvres quand je t'imagine courir après les deux gamins pour les mettre au lit. Sans compter sur Mokona qui a du n'en faire qu'a sa tête...

Je m'arrête quelques secondes devant la cheminée, profitant de l'onde de chaleur qui en émane.

Curieuse existence que je mène désormais...

Les connaissances que j'avais sur les vampires avaient été bien ébranlées.

Créatures mystiques, froides, mortes, en sursis, grésillant au moindre rayon de soleil, laissant des montagnes de cadavres exsangues derrière eux...

Et me voilà moi... Avec mon coeur qui bat toujours, appréciant le soleil autant qu'avant la transformation. Me nourrissant exclusivement d'un seul

humain, que j'ai plutôt intérêt à garder en vie, celui qui a décidé pour moi.

Je frotte mes mains devant l'âtre, parfaitement réchauffées et monte vers la chambre qui nous a été accordée.

Comme souvent, par souci d'économie on a pris que deux chambres. Une pour Mokona et Sakura et une pour les trois preux chevaliers de la ptite

princesse.

J'ouvre la porte et m'étonne, à moitié seulement. Tu es assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observe l'extérieur. Je jette un oeil dans la pièce, m'attendant à voir Shaolan roupiller comme un bienheureux. Mais non...

"Tenace le gamin, même bourré. Il a attrapé un fauteuil et a décidé qu'il tiendrait la main de sa princesse jusqu'à son réveil..."

Je souris. Typique...

"Viens!" Tu fais.

Je te vois. A cette fenêtre, je reconnais cet air que tu arbores. Le même qu'à chaque fois ou tu passes cette lame sur ton bras pour que je prenne ma pitance.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin."

"Oh que si!" Tu insistes. Et avant que j'ajoute un mot, tu passes la lame sur ton bras, faisant couler le sang.

"Tch..." Je grogne. Mon odorat s'est considérablement développé, et ton sang est un nectar pour moi.

"Libre à toi de le gâcher."

Tu me connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que ça me débecte que tu doives te blesser pour moi, et donc tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas avoir fait ça pour rien.

Je m'approche, mes yeux se ferment alors que l'odeur se fait de plus en plus forte. Je sens mes canines s'allonger très légèrement.

Je prends ta main au creux de la mienne, approche mes lèvres de ton poignet et passe ma langue sur ta peau.

Je masque à peine ma surprise, me redresse et te regarde dans les yeux, en passant, j'aperçois un sourire se dessiner.

"Ton sang..." Je commence, mais les mots restent coincés.

"Profites, c'est pas demain la veille que je m'enfilerai à nouveau une douzaine de fondants."

Il a osé...

Voilà pourquoi son sang est plus sucré que d'habitude...

On est ce qu'on mange, hein?

Je souris. Je regard son bras, la plaie a déjà coagulé... Je le vois tendre la main vers son sabre.

"Non ! " Je lance. Et tu me réponds par un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

Je me rapproche de toi.

"J'ai envie d'essayer autrement ?" J'attends une remarque de ta part.

Rien...

Qui ne dit mot consent ?

Alors je me rapproche encore plus. Je sens ton corps se tendre contre le mien.

Mes mains...? L'une d'entre elles attrape une des tiennes pour les poser sur ma hanche.

L'autre caresse ta joue alors que mon nez hume ton parfum au creux de ton cou.

Je passe ma langue sur ta peau.

Oh...? Est un frisson que je sens passer en toi ?

Tu ne dis rien mais ton corps parle pour toi.

Ta main que j'ai posé sur ma hanche se resserre. Et ton autre main vient se caler dans mon dos, me gardant contre toi.

Je sens la tension qui te traverse, et l'appréhension aussi.

Mes doigts courent sur ta joue, se glissent dans tes cheveux.

J'entrouvre mes lèvres et pose mes dents contre cette artère qui pulse juste assez pour me donner envie de mordre dedans.

Tes mains me plaquent contre toi quand mes dents percent ta peau.

Aussitôt, un sang sucré coule dans ma bouche, avec un arrière gout de chocolat.

Peut être est ce mon imagination... ?

Quelques gorgées me suffisent. Je n'étais pas affamé. Disons que c'était un goûter, une gâterie...

Hmmm... Et quelle gâterie !

Je passe ma langue sur la plaie, sentant les deux points se refermer.

J'avoue... Je profite aussi pour rester au creux de tes bras.

Et il me semble que ce moment n'a pas été aphrodisiaque que pour moi... ?

Je me redresse juste un peu, juste assez pour poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Et tu ne me rejettes pas.

Au contraire, tu me serres contre toi alors que tes lèvres prennent possession des miennes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je reprend mon souffle alors que tu découvres le parfum de ma peau.

"Etais je à ton goût?"

"Exactement." Je réponds. " Et moi, suis je au tien ?"

"Exactement." Tu réponds.

Et tes mains parcourent leur chemin, défaisant peu à peu les vêtements que tu juges gênants.

Les miennes effectuent le même travail sur ton corps.

Nous soupirons de concert quand nos langues se retrouvent pour un baiser passionné.

Je m'accroche aux pans de ta chemise ouverte et commence à reculer.

Tu me suis.

Jusqu'à ce que mes jambes butent sur le lit et que je t'entraîne à la renverse avec moi.

Ta chemise disparait rapidement dans un coin de la chambre, et la mienne suit le même chemin en moins de deux...

Nos chaussures tombent à peu près en même temps.

Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne...

Tu es au courant, que normalement, c'est moi le prédateur?

C'est toi qui devrait frissonner sous mes assauts...

Et pourtant, c'est moi...

C'est moi en dessous,

C'est toi qui m'embrasse,

C'est moi qui me perds,

C'est toi qui me perds,

C'est moi qui commence à défaire nos pantalons...

C'est toi qui les envoie bouler au pied du lit,

C'est moi qui frissonne

C'est toi qui grogne en sentant mes doigts contre toi,

C'est moi qui sourit en reprenant les choses en main,

C'est toi qui passe ta main sur mon torse, l'autre dans mes cheveux,

C'est moi qui mordille le lobe de ton oreille,

C'est toi qui soupire et qui m'écrase, boulet va...

C'est moi qui entoure tes hanches de mes jambes,

C'est toi qui viens en moi,

C'est moi qui me crispe, bourrin va...

C'est toi qui attends un peu, qui m'embrasse et qui m'embrase,

C'est moi qui donne l'impulsion, qui te fait comprendre que c'est bon, tu peux te lacher...

C'est toi qui mène la danse,

C'est moi qui voit les étoiles

C'est nous qui jouissons ensemble, à quelques secondes prêt...

C'est nous qui nous écroulons dans le lit, souriant, ravis de cette délicieuse expérience,

C'est nous qui plongeons dans le sommeil comme deux bienheureux...

Et le lendemain, c'est qui qui est malade?

Shaolan, gueule de bois...

Kuro-miam, crise de foie...

* * *

Et voilà...

Un commentaire?

Un j'aime/j'aime pas, et dites moi pourquoi?

A bientôt !


End file.
